Poison Cupcakes
by TheAwezumcherrysempai
Summary: The cupcake festival is in town, but that can only mean trouble for a certain Girl! Having been introduced to a England double, you are now playing a game. A game that could result in the death of Arthur Kirkland. This truely is a one-of-a-kind series. One you start you can't stop! You'll be surprised that this is truely not like any 2P!England fanfictions you have ever read. EVER.
1. Chapter 1

Spam, spam, spam and look! MORE SPAM. Geez what is with all the spammers on dA today? I mean it's nothing bad, a simple "Thanks for the fave/watch/comment" sort of thing but do they really need to put weird things on your profile? Chain mail, OH how you hated chain mail. You were sick of "Hi, my name is Teddy. Once you read this you cannot-" BLAH BLAH BLAH who CARES?! You deleted every single one. What WAS this, a plz account?

But one message (it was a note really) got you in paricular. So you stoped and actually read it this time.

"...Hello, love! How has your beautiful day been? I was out on an evening stroll and I saw a sign that The Cupcake Festival is in town and I wanted to know if you can come see the wonderful sweets I had prepared at one of the booths! You know, (Name) I knew how much you love them, love! Please come!

-Arthur Kirkland with love, love 3"

What the FUCK what THAT?! True, you love cupcakes, but was that message really from the one and only Arthur? The one that you've known for years? And 'love'? What was that about? He didn't seem his usueal self. And he never uses the 3 emote, in fact, he dosen't use them at all. From : ( to : ) and then : /. You hesitated for a moment. And wait, wasn't Arthur a horrible cook? So why on Earth would he come to a cupcake fest and sell food there? (Not like anyone would buy it...)

You finally reached the concluesion that he was just trying to make you happy. He found something you loved and wanted to make you feel special. You decided to give him a chance. What could possibly go wrong?

'Oh no,' you thought.

You shoudn't have said that.

* * *

You wondered if you should actualy respond to the message, or just delete it like normal. Man this took so much effort, you actually wasted fifteen minutes staring at that screen wondering on an option.

Option one: Respond to the message. This means that you could risk everything, and go with Arthur, or...a insane killer that was just a internet prededter after all. You shivered at that thought.

Then there was option two: Delete the message. This means that you didn't have to worry about it all and then just live the daily life you've been living. Easy as that. But you would miss out on cupcakes...your favorite food in the world...and seeing your second best friend in the world next to (Country's name, unless Iggy is your all timer, than just leave it at that) and that would suck if it really was him. And he wasn't lying.

My gosh, this was HARD!

"Ugh! Arthur, or whoever you really are, why must you make this so difficult?!" you acidently said out lould. The pain was nerve-racking. You felt like you were literaly going to explode. You didn't see what was so hard about this, he was your friend, and admits he kinda has a little crush on you, but this could be a serial killer or something!

You were so fusterated you banged your head up against the table in rage. Probably wasn't the best idea. You picked your head up and brushed away the (Color) hair that was in your face, and you continued to stare at that darn note that started this mess.

"Screw you note. SCREW YOU!" you yelled in rage. If the message was on paper you would've ripped it up into small pieces, burned it, and then stomp on the ashes to prove your point that you were MAD.

"What is that noise?!" Your mother yelled as she stromed into your room. "What is all this nonsense?" she asked you.

You didn't realize you were yelling that lould, and stifled a excuse she would actually buy this time. "Well, mom...I was um, checking my dA and well uh, I got a note from a guy who assumes that he's Arthur Kirkland...and uh..I don't know what to do about it.."

Your mother stared, blankly. "Are you kidding me?! For crying out lould (Name), you worry too much. If he says he's Arthur Kirkland than he is Arthur Kirkland! Arthur is such a sweet man, would he seem like the type of person to lie?" she cried.

"But it's the internet!" You yell at her.

"Well," she calmed down a bit, "(Name), why don't you sit down on the bed, bring me your laptop and explain to me evrything that happened."

It seemed to you that she calmed down about it. She was now ready to openly understand your situantion right now. You thought, "What a good mom..." as you unpluged the laptop, and brang it over to the bed.

You showed her the note, and what it said, and you even refreshed the page to see if you got any more messages. She read the one you were fussing over, and then she finally answered.

"This doesn't seem like Arthur, but I haven't met him in a long time ever since he came for dinner with (Random Country Name) a month ago. A lot can change you know. What is that new note? It seems to be from the same username as Arthur, if it's Arthur, I mean." she responded.

Mother was right, there was a new message from the same dA screenname. You clicked on it to read the contents.

"...You must be really confused, love. Please allow me to explain. I am Arthur Kirkland, I live in (Your town) currently with you, (Full name) and we've been friends for years ever since I bumped into you at (Random Bookstore) and we had a thrilling conversation about (Random thing you have in common) and you are a really cute girl with (Color) Hair and beautiful (Color) eyes. Is that proof enough for you? You might have been confused if this was the real me or not, but I just wanted you to know that it really IS the real Arthur Kirkland. I know how worrisome you get, love~,

-Arthur Kirkland"

"You see, (Name)? it really was him, now come on, get dressed, and get with your...date." your mom said giddily as she bounced out of the room.

"D-date?!" you shireked as you watched her leave. "Mein GOTT!"

...

Either this guy really is Arthur, or this is some level ten creeper. But he knew stuff that anyone could never guess, so it must be Arthur after all...


	2. Chapter 2

So it simple, you were going. But the thing is, what to wear...you walked over to your closet and did some shopping. You found a cute panda hoodie to wear underneath your light (Color) tanktop and wore dark blue lightly faded skinny jeans to complete the outfit, and headed to the bathroom to fix your hair and face.

There was a number of problems, starting with your hair. It was tangled pretty bad, you took the comb and started brushng it out. Man it was hard, your tangles had tangles! What did you do to make it like this anyway? (This is a problem for me often ;_;)

Five minutes later, yes, it took you that long to brush out everything, you went to put on makeup. You put on your favorite mascara and blush and then put on your favorite flavor of lip gloss, (Said Flavor).You were now ready to go see cupcakes! Wait, no, you mean Arthur...Arthur was who you were going to see.

So you go downstares and grab your purse and told your mom that you were leaving already so she didn't worry much. You grabbed your phone and looked for Arthurs number, and found it. You were about to text him and ask for directions when an unknown number called your phone. You normaly reject unknown phonecalls but this number was an Long Distance number. You normally get charged for that, so it probably wasn't a good idea to accept it. But, the number was from England, as you remember Arthur was British, and he had a England number before, but then he realized it costs you 90 cents a minute to talk long distance so he got a new cellphone with a American number just for you.

You decided, "Hey I've got nothing to lose," and answered the call. You decided to let whoever was on the other side should talk first.

"Hello?" asked a familliar British accent.

"A-Arthur? Is that you!?" you asked.

"Oh (Name) Hi~! I haven't seen you in like, a month! How are you?" Arthur asked, his voice was giddy today for some reason. He must be really happy today.

"I'm doing good Arthur. Um, when is that cupcake thing, again?" You ask him out of curiousity.

"Ohh the cupcakes the yummy yummy cupcakes~! Yay!" he seemed to really be happy. If you didn't know any better he could be hoping around at God Knows Where skipping and singing with happyness. In fact, he was acting like Feli when he sees pasta! Odd...Maybe...Feli with a really good British accent? No, no, that is just way too far-fetched.

Not sure if he heard you, you repeated the question. "Arthur, did you hear me? I asked when is the cupcake festival, and where is it?"

"Oh I'm sorry, love! I got a little too carried away! Anyway, the festival is downtown and it goes on until midnight! I'm going to be in the booth with the pink and purple ribbons all over! I really want you to come and see what I made for you, love~!" he answered.

Pink...and purple? Is this really Arthur? That seemed, pretty crazy for him to decorate a stand with pink and purple ribbons. Well, he's trying. And you found that really sweet that he cares. You decide to let it go and roll with it. And considering it's cupcakes, everything is probably going to be in pastels and bright light colors anyway, so it dosen't really matter.

"Oh alright, Arthur. I'm dressed and I'll meet you there, okay? I might have trouble finding you, so yell when you see me nearby okay?" You tell him.

"I'll be waiting love~" Arthur responded as he hung up. You didn't even ask him why his number was unknown on your phone, which you realized you really needed to know. Well you can ask him at the festival, when you see him, hopefully.

You look at the clock on your phone. 10:36AM. You didn't know when it started, but you should be on your way if you ever want to eat all the wonderful (and delicious) cupcakes, and spend time with Arthur. Well, you have like, twelve hours, but you still wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"(Name)? Why haven't you left yet?" your mother asked as she sat on the couch, watching TV.

"I am, right now. I'm going to stay till it closes, if that's okay." You answer her as you unlock the front door. You opened it, as you were about to walk out the door when your mother stoped you.

"Exactly when does this event end?" she asked.

"12:00AM." you whimper. You were starting to think she would never let you go, it was too early! You waited for the life changing anwser.

...

...

She had a poker face look on as she just stared at you.

"Um...?"

"Ok (Name)! You can go! As long as your safe!" she replied cheerily. (Is that even a word?) "I don't care as long as Arthur is there and you have your phone."

That was...wow. You could not believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Did she really just say that? Was this really happening?!

"O-o-o-okay! Thanks!" you were nearly breathless as you almost dashed put the door.

Here I come, Cupcake Festival! Arthur better not make me search for long!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is this a good story so far? I got reviews on deviantart that a lot of people liked it so I uh, just waned to know if you think so. Danke!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, while (Name) is heading to the Cupcake Festival, to make things more interesting, Arthur preperes his cupcakes...**

"Oh how I wish my sweet sweet (Name) enjoys these cupcakes~! Cupcakes here! Cupcakes there! Cuppy cuppy cuppycakes everywhere~!" sang Arthur as he put the tray of his freshly made cupcakes out on the table. The sorted each one by color. For example, he arranged the red cupcakes into a heart, he put the pink cupcakes inside the heart outline he made earlier. He put the (Favorite Color) cupcakes outside the heart and tried his best to spell out "I U" with it. He only had 3 dozen...and he knew your favorite color was (Favorite Color) and he really wanted to impress you.

He noticed something very very wrong.

...

"Oh my butterscotch I forgot to put the sprinkles on these!" he cried in panic. "Oh yes! That's right I packed some in the supply box!" he remembered as he turned around as he went digging through the box.

And while Arthur was digging in the box...

A man wearing a green millitary uniform walked up to the stand. He took one look at the "I U" display, and skipped a beat. Who was this for? And why did it remind him of a certain young lady? Arthur didn't seem to notice this strange man, for he was still, looking for the darn sprinkles.

"Hello, chap, I don't know if this is too personal or not, but may I ask why you arranged these cupcakes like this?" the man asked.

Arthur FINALLY found the sprinkle bottle, and turned to face the man. "Well it's for my love, (Name)! I..." then he stopped. He stared at the man.

He looked just like HIM, and his facial features were just like HIM. He could be his identical twin if it wasn't for the fact that he looked slightly different than him. He wore a Millitary uniform and Arthur wore a purple vest with a neon blue bowtie which everybody would say was 'unfasionable.' This...double had blonde hair, and Arthur had light strawberry blonde hair.

This strange man looked and thought about so-called Arthur and wondered what the butterscotch was going on.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why do you look like me?" he glared at Arthur.

But was he really Arthur at all?

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Meanwhile, on (Name)'s Journey...**

So you just earned yourself a practical date with Arthur. With cupcakes, endless endless cupcakes. But you weren't familliar with this side of town, and never really went to downtown, you were worried about getting lost... You checked Google Maps, a source you relied on a lot. You were just halfway there.

You looked around for a passerby that looked willing to give you better directions or possibly a shortcut. You saw a women that looked like she was busy, but you stopped her anyway.

"Excuse me, miss?" you ask.

"...Yes? How can I help you?" she answered.

"So sorry to bother you, but do you know any shortcuts to downtown?" you ask her politely.

"Why yes I do ma'am. Just keep walking along that street right there, and you should get there."

"Thank you so much ma'am!" you thank her as you sprinted down the street.

Here I come Arthur! Here I come!


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur didn't dare say anything. He didn't know what to say, to he honest. He was staring a man who looked just like him in the face! What more weird could it get?

The man continured to stare at Arhtur, not very pleased. "Tell me. Who. The. Hell. Are. You. And. Why. Do. You. Look. Like. Me!?"

"Um...um.." Arthur stammered. He did't know what to do.

"Let me try this again." the man sighed as he was tryng so hard to hold back a facepalm. "Who are you? My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Woah woah TWO Arthurs? There was only one Arthur! And that was Arthur! Er...whoever the real Arthur was!

'"You can't be Arthur Kirkland! I'M Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur yelled at his counterpart. He even sounded the same as him! How the heck was that possible?

"N-no, I am Arthur Kirkland." So-called Arthur said.

"Uh, no. I am!" cried who claimed to be real Arthur.

"I am!"

"No, I AM!"

"No me! Arthur Kirkland!"

"You mean the REAL Arthur! Who would be me!"

"Forget it you git! I have my own problems to tend to! Like my stand down the street!" yelled so-called Arthur as he finally gave up.

'This guy had a cupcake stand too!? I bet he wants to attempt to impress (Name), hmph!' thought Arthur.

Arthur was fed up with this...faker claiming that he was the real Arthur when he himself was the real Arthur...right? He was a little confused, maybe it was the thought of (Name) coming, and he was just getting dilusional. That can do things to people...

"Well I know (Name) will like my food better than yours!" Arthur shouted as the faker started to walk away. He stopped, took one look at him, and gave him a cold stare.

"Oh please, yeah right! My cupcakes will beat your cupcakes any day!" he yelled at him.

"Oh really, love? My cupcakes are the best! Everyone says they are to die for!" responded Arthur with a slight giggle to his voice.

"Hmpf! They probably taste so bad people want to die!" Fake Arthur scowled.

This gave Arthur a idea. He started grinning ear to ear. "Tell you what, love, why don't we play a little game to settle this once and for all?"

There was a moment of silence from Arthur, the so called fake one. He raised one bushy eyebrow.

"What kind of game?" He asked slowly,

Arthur continued to smile. His smile reminded other Arthur of the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"The first Arthur that (Name) falls in love with first, gets to keep her. The loser pays with his life. How does that sound, love?" he giggled.

"How in the bloody hell is that considered a game you git?!" yelled Faker Arthur. (Man I really need to add the real names in, even I'm getting confused...okay, "Faker!Arthur" is England. And just Arthur is Arthur. Hopefully that helps a little bit.)

"It's a game to me~" giggled Arthur.

"Oh, really?" Faker!Arthur smiled in a irritated fashion.

For a pause, they stared eye-to-eye.

"Then I say Game On."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

You nearly drooled at the sight of everything. THERE. WERE. CUPCAKES. EVERYWHERE.

Like serriously, oh mein gott.

There was a lovely smell in the air. The smell of cupcakes, you drooled some more. First things first was to find Arthur. Er, but first stop to eat the cupcakes along the way, of course.

Man, was this place decorated! Bits and bobs of pinks and purples, and pastels of all sorts everywhere! Ribbons, laces, balloons in the shape of a cupcake...this place was cupcakefied!

You started walking forword around the stands, asking people for samples of thier food. So many cupcake flavors! They had vanilla, to chocolate, they even had strawberry and red velvet!

"Red Velvet?! I-I think...I'm in Heaven!" you squeed. It made you wonder if Arthur liked these too. You wanted to make it up to him for inviting you here, and he seemed really estatic over the phone about them, so you thought; Hey, why not?

"Yo, how much for...a dozen?" you ask the guy.

"For you? Hm...hows about 15?" the guy answers.

"You gotta deal!" you said as you handed him the money. He handed you your box, "Take care!" he cried as you left.

'I hope Arthur enjoys these...' you think as you continue to walk around. But then it just occured that you didn't know where the hell you were going. You were offically lost pretty much. Lost, in a sea of cupcakes.

Oh man! You did it this time. How will you find Athur now? You tried calling put his name.

"Arthur! Arrrrthuurrr!"

No one was answering.

"Mr. Kirkland?" you tried again. "Oh Mr. Kirrrrrrrrrrrrklaaannnnnd!"

No use. Gott! Where is he? Wait...you had his phone number! That's right! You digged through you your purse until you could find it. You went searching through your contacts till you saw the only number you didn't label. That was Arthurs...new number you're assuming. You quickly called him.

...

Gott verdammit answer already! For once, the 90 cents a minute fee wasn't a big deal to you now.

"'Ello?"

Oh! He answered! You breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Arthur! I'm so glad you anwsered! Look, I'm kind of, no, really lost, and I need to find where you are. Can you tell me what street you're on? I bought a little something for us to share!" you tell him.

"Ohhh boy~! I can't wait to see it! I have a little surprise for you too, poppet!" you could practicly hear his giggle like he was standing right beside you. No...he couldn't, could he?

You turned and looked around. Nope, he wasn't there. Just as you suspected.

"Arthur? Did you hear what I said though? What street?" you ask hm. What is wrong with him today? He's not listening well, like he normally does. He's also giving you pet names today, which he never does, such as 'love' and 'poppet' and it was just plain weird. He also isn't using the words, 'bloody', 'wanker', 'git' and 'frog'...the way he used it was an insult...he useally goes, "You bloody frog!" at Francis when he pissed him off, or tried to 'marry' him again.

"Oh yes, I did, love!" he said. "I'm on 15th Avenue. Where are you right you right now, love?"

You looked around the street to see the signs that told you what street you were on. The nearest one read 13th Avenue. (Boy are you the lucky one)

"I'm not very far from your street, actually. I'm on 13th Avenue right now. I'll try to find your street as soon as I can, okay?"

"Oh that's exellant (exellent?) love! I'll wait for you and I certainly can't wait to see what you have for me!" he exclaimed.

You asked what you ment to ask on the previous phone call, about his number.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, poppet?"

"Why is your number long distance? Also, why are you acting different? And while we're at it, why are you so...cheery? It's...bugging me." you only ment to ask the first question, but the other two you just had to know so you might as well just ask them all at once.

There was a silence. A long long silence. Did he...not want to answer them?

"Arthur? You heard me right?"

"Yes."

"So...can you answer my questions?"

"...No."


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING: Slight hint of 2P!USUK_**

* * *

_He hung up after that._

A million thoughts were running trough your mind all at once. What is going on?! D-did he just say NO!?

You didn't know what to do, at all. Is he hiding something from you, because it sure does look it! You were going to settle this once and for all. You were going over to 15th Avenue and having a little 'chat' with him yourself.

You took your box and made a beeline to 15th Avenue, but not before someone called you again. You looked at caller ID. It was...

Arthur?! This time it was labeled Arthur, it must be his American number calling you. Oh so NOW he decided to not charge your phone! How wonderful.

"(sighing noise) Arthur what do you want this time?" you asked not very happy about the last call.

"What are you talking about? 'This time'? I only called you this one time." He replyed.

Pffft, he didn't amuse you. Who is he trying to fool anyway? Maybe he was covering up and acting dumb just so you wouldn't get mad at him, which only made you more annoyed. You felt like you were going to cuss him out. And cuss him out you did. Well, not really.

"Don't lie to me, you asshat. You called me, just now, a few minutes ago. I asked you why you were acting strange, and you freaking said 'no', and then you freaking hung up before I could even breathe the first syllable!" you growled as you walked onward.

He said nothing now.

"Oh, so you are going to do it again? What nerve you have, Arthur Kirkland! I swear to Gott when I see you at 15th I will take one of the cupcakes in the box I'm holding right now, and shove it in Your face!" you were nearly yelling now.

"No, no. I won't do that to you, (Name), ever. And 15th? Oh no, I am on 16th!" said Arthur.

Really, first 15th Av, and now 16th Av?! This dude is a huge ass lier. Big time. He told you 15th, but now he's going to change it to 16th? What nerve!

"Excuse me you told me 15th Avenue! What is your fucking problem?!" you almost yelled again.

"When did I EVER say 15th Avenue?!" cried Arthur, who was now apparently angry. There was a hint of agression in his tone.

"Uh, Just a while ago when you called me!"

"I did not call you!"

"Oh yes you fucking did!"

"No I bloody didn't y-you git!" he snapped.

You were silent for a while. Did he just call you a git? Since all that happened this morning, this was rather OOC of him. Well, he was OOC in the first place, but this was just really weird. It's like he changed personalities in an instant! Does he have Muliple Personality Desorder? Bi-Poler Disorder? Mood swings? This was just TOO weird. You were now on 14th Street. Only one, or...two? Streets more until you see Arthur in person.

"(Name)? You haven't talked to me for a while, is everything alright?" asked Arthur with a concerned tone. He spoke again. "Oh, I'm sorry for calling you a git."

"I-it's okay! Honestly! And duh I'm alright! I'm just thinking, okay?!" you said annoyed.

"Do you need some time?"

"Oh please YES!" you cried with relief. Finally he got the big picture!

"Okay, goodbye."

"Thank Gott."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Arthurs POV)

Arthur sighed. 'So I see she's been talking to my other...half...bloody wonderful.' he sighed as he stared at the cupcakes he had cooked this morning. Of course he told him he was his other half, but he didn't think it was true. Did he?

"Oh man I'm never going to win like this! This is hopeless..." Arthur muttered in dissapointment.

Suddenly a bunny with wings the color of mint green appreard right next to Arthur.

"Aww don't be so sad Arthur! She'll love you first! After all you've been friends for years! Of course she'll love you first!" it said to him in a cherry voice. (I'm not sure if Flying Mint Bunny is a boy or girl so you're just going to have to deal with me calling it 'it' but personaly, i think FMB is a she)

"Oh Minty! You make everything feel better! Thanks for cherring me up!" said a very happy Arthur. He patted Flying Mint Bunny on the head as she flew around his head in circles. The problem was, he seemed to be the only one who can see Flying Mint Bunny, so when people passed him by they gave him strange looks.

"Mommy? Why is that man patting air and talking to himself?" asked a little girl who just so happened to see him.

Her mother pulled her in close. "Don't go near that man, Izzy. He's a loone." and forced Izzy to walk faster.

"Why does his cupcakes look burnt and grey?" Izzy asked as she took a look at the food he made.

"Don't go near that man, Izzy. He has no talent." Izzy's mother was practicly running now and forcing her child to do the same.

Well Arthur heard this, and it made him feel really bad. 'Hmph! How would they know that they haven't even tasted them yet!'

"M-minty did you hear that..." he asked depressed.

"Aww it's okay they don't mean that! They love your cooking! They're just too afraid to admit it!" she engouraged him as it flew in circles around Arthur.

Arthur began to get a little annoyed.

"You bloody wanker! You're just saying that because you love me!" he yelled in rage. He almost wanted to flick the bunny in the forehead, but he didn't have the heart to do that to his friend.

"No I'm not Arthur! It's very true!" replied Flying Mint Bunny.

"T-then you eat them!" Arthur yelled.

"I can't Arthur! Bunnies can't eat cupcakes!" cried Flying Mint Bunny.

Arthur began to get even more mad, he can't believe it was lieing! He was depressed that his food had been called bad! Everyone said they loved his cooking! Alfred ate his food in front of him! He even saw it! (Believe it or not he wasn't chocking) But everyone else didn't eat his food, while he was looking anyway. Well there was Gilbert, but soon after he remembered he was on the floor cursing his name.

'They lied to me!' he was never so drepressed in his life!

'I-I'm not going to win like this...I need to find a better way to (Name)'s heart...'

Arthur decided to walk around his street to get his mind off of the fact that he can't cook for shit.

'If my food dosn't make it, what will?' he sighed as he went down the street. He saw a fairly large booth with a sign at the top read, 'Cupcake Themed Charms, Toys, etc.' Hey, this fest had to sell something other than food! What better than cupcaked-themed items?

This actually gave Arthur an idea.

"Minty! Watch my stand! I'm heading over there for a bit!" Arthur cried as he walked over to the booth.

He saw cupcaked themed earings, necklaces, bracelets, basicly put, accesories in a cupcaked themed manner.

'Hm...' he thought. 'What would (Name) like...'' as he scanned the place for possible things you might enjoy. All the items were fairly priced, Arthur could get all of them if he wanted too, but he didn't want to over do it. He setteled on 5 items.

Earings, Neckace, Bracelet, Bow, T-shirt.

Oh yeah, (Name) will LOVE this. No doubt!

"Ahem, hello ma'am, how much?" he asked.

The woman, who appreared to be the same age as him, maybe younger, looked at the stuff Arthur had and then used a caculator to figure out exactly how much it would all cost you.

"All this right, sir?" she asked.

"Yes that would be all."

"Your total comes out to be $18.95. Would you like a bag?" she asked.

He handed her a twenty. "Keep the change, and could you make it a really nice one? You know like the ones you would find at birthday parties? Sorry if I'm being blunt, but that kind would do nicely. This is for a friend."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Oh sure thing! I have some under the shelf here..." she digged a bit and found what she was looking for. She took the items Arhur purchased and placed them in neatly one by one.

"Here you go sir! Have a nice day, and I hope your friend enjoys it!" she smiled as Arthur took the bag and went back to the stand he was running.

"Thank you ma'am!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (2P!Englands *Artie's* POV) ((This is gonna get fun XD))

'Hm, I wonder what poppet would enjoy~' he thought as he stood at his stand doing absoulutely nothing. He pouted, pretty sad.

Artie had been quite found of (Name) since he saw her talk with The other Arthur. Well he wasn't really there, but he overheard and looked from a distance.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Artie was walking home from shopping for his next batch of cupcakes he was going to make and share with Alfred and Francis (The 2P!Countries) to see how much better his cooking has become. Of course Francis would pretend to eat it, but when he was looking away, Francis would chuck it across the room and aim for the trashcan. When Artie found out what he did, well, let's just say in involved the ER. And a butterknife.

For Alfred, it was a little different. Artie would bake his cupcakes, and when he Alfred found out he had to eat them, well, this is what happened.

~*~*~*~*~*flashback within a flashback~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, Alfie look! I made some more cupcakes!~ Come on, eat them eat them~!" Artie insisited as he pushes Alfred to the chair. He handcuffs his ankle to the chair leg but Alfred doesn't notice. (It was one of those chairs that has something at the bottom of the leg so it's not just a piece of wood, therfore, he couldn't get out of it)

"Hey!? I'm not eating those...pieces of poisonous shit...no fucking way." spat Alfred as his eyes widened at the sight of the plate Artie had put on the table in front of him. No freaking way was he going to eat that. Who knows what was in them this time? He shivered. Last time it was some weird drug that made him want to...BLERGH! He said he didn't know what it was supposed to do but deep down he KNEW what he was doing. Can't believe he kissed that freak! (Don't you just hate when you know the name of what he used but you can't spell or pronounce it right? I know it starts with an 'A' but that's it. I think it's Aprodaisac)

"Tsk tsk. Someone should teach you better manners! Stop swearing! Do you know what happened last time?" Artie wagged his finger as he smiled his normal sadistic chishire smile.

Alfred almost wanted to gag about what happened last time, which was probably about seven hours ago when he said the word "Fuck you" at Artie and then Artie stepped on his foot to make Alfred's mouth open as he took a piece of soap and literally, scrubbed his tounge with it. He gagged and spat up soap but all Artie did was laugh at him.

"My, My, it's cupcake time." Artie giggled as he shoved the cupcake down his throat and forced him to swallow it, which ended up making Alfred gag and struggle to spit it out of his mouth as he started chocking it out but Artie only made him swallow more. He flailed his legs as he attempted to kick him, it didn't work, and that's when he realized his left leg was locked to the chair.

"You...CUFFED MY LEG TO THE CHAIR!?" he yelled in anger.

"Now Alfie, if I didn't, then it would be no fun! Now would it?" he giggled.

Alfred had just about enough of this. He got ahold of his free hand, and slapped Artie across the face.

Artie was dazed for a bit, then he touched his cheek, bloody, and brusied. He didn't say anything after that. He stayed silent.

"Did. You. Just. SLAP ME!? My, my, Alfred how RUDE." he was steaming angry as he gave Alfred a long hard stare.

'Dear god, you really set him off this time, didn't you?' Alfred swalled hard. He looked at Artie, his eyes...the pink swirls in his eyes were mixing with the blue, and now his eyes were swirling with pink and blue, but they didn't make a new color, just swirling pink and blue. That is NOT a good sign.

'"I'm so screwd..." swallowed hard Alfred.

What happened next involved the ER, soap, and a steakknife.

~*~*~*~*end of flashback within a flashback~*~*~*~*

Artie heard a girl giggle from across the street, and stopped and see what was going on.

"Oh Arthur! You always make me laugh, you know that right?" she giggled. The man she was talking to probably told her a funny joke, and did she call him Arthur? He's Arthur! Oh people can have the same name, so no worry to him. He only say his back though, but he had a good look at the girl he was talking with, and boy, she was pretty!

She had (Color) hair, which was (Lengh) and it fell perfectly in every place, she had the most beautiful (Color) eyes that shined in the sun. She was wearing a jogging suit, which said she was probably on a jog when she met up with the man.

Artie fell in love with this girl, he wanted to know more about her! He just decided to listen from a distance. No harm in that right?

"Hey, (Name) what are you doing today?" Arthur asked.

'Ohh! Her name is (Name)! That's such a pretty name!'

"I'm not doing much. I'm just jogging off my lazy butt." she relpied cooly.

Arthur laughed, "You haven't changed, have you? Hey, I ment to ask you something."

(Name) looked confused for a moment as she stared at Arthur. "Like what?" she asked, with her eyelashes fluttering.

"Like, it's nothing personal, but I just wanna know you're favourite desert...for just, stuff." Arthur blushed (But Artie didn't see that) as he said the words.

(Name) looked at him with puppy eyes. "C-cupcakes! I love them so much!" she seemed to be bursting with happiness.

Arties ears perked up at the sight of what he just hard.

'N-no way. I just find my dream girl...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since then, he wanted to do everything to get her. I mean, EVERYTHING.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Your POV)

You just needed to calm down. Calm it... Ok so Arthur has been super OOC today, so what? Just, keep it out of your mind...

"Thank god! It's 15th! Now I can finally get some truth around around here!" you said under your breath as you scanned the stands for Arthur.

"Hey! Hey! Over heeeeerrre!" called a voice.

You quickly spun around. "A-Arthur?!" you cry in surprise as you turn to the direction of the voice. Where'd he go?

"Heyyy! Over here, love! To your left!" A voice you recognize as Arthur's voice. You turn to your left, and saw a man you thought was Arthur waving and smiling at you. You raise a eyebrow, then slowly made your way over there.

"Aww Hello, poppet! What's in the box?" the man smiled.

'There's something that's familiar about him.' you think to yourself. 'Wait, this can't be Arthur!'

"Ar...thur...?" you said slowly but confused.

"Why of course! Who else would it be?" Artie smiled at you. "So poppet, what's in the box?" Artie asked curiously.

Wait Arthur wears Pink? He hates pink. His hair is pink too...and his eyes had tiny little spirals that are pink, along with the pink mixing in with the blue, which actually look pretty cool.

'Er...still think he's caring for you?' cried a voice that ringed through your mind. The voice sounded like Arthur. How odd...that's never happened to you before. You ignore it and go on. Headache, perhaps.

"Ha, ha, er-right. Well anyway, I got you these we could share...if you want..." you tell him, nervously. You wasn't sure what to do.

"Ohh! What flavor love?"

"Red Velvet." you say as you open the box to reveal it's contents.

He nearly drooled. His eyes got wide as he just stood there staring at the cupcakes.

'Oh, does he love red velvet too? He might as well, he can't stop drooling over them...' you thought as you stared nervously at him.

"Do you um, want them...?" you ask.

"YES!"

"...er, okay, you can have them then I suppose..." you say as you hand him the box.

"Ah, are these yours?" you ask as you stare at the cupcakes. Whoa, did these say "I U?" These can't be for you, could it? If they were that would be so sweet!

"Are these for me?" you ask Artie. (You didn't know it was Artie, well not yet)

"Well of course, poppet!" he said cheerily, smiling while he said it. "Why don"t you eat one and see how it tastes?"

'NO! Whatever you do...DON'T EAT THE CUPCAKES.' it was Arthur's voice again. Was he telling you to not eat the cupcakes? Like seriously, what the heck? This has been some weird day.

You can't tell him that he told yourself not to eat the cupcakes, he wouldn't believe that. But how...? What is with the voices? It's like you have two voices in your head, one is your voice, and the other one is Arthur.

Eat them...or not eat them...

Arthur was a terrible cook. You didn't want to tell him that though, everything he made turned out grey and disgusting. When he was at your house, and brought the food, when he wasn't looking, you feed the food to your cat instead. The cat apparently didn't die. He /liked/ the food...

These looked different though, they were colored...and smelt good. REALLY good. You wanted to see how they tasted. The voice though...

"Oh really? I thought you couldn't co-I mean make sweets..." you said to Artie.

"I've been working hard at it." giggled Artie.

'No use in trying I suppose.' you look for one you decided to taste.

'Did you not hear what I said!? Don't eat the bloody cupcakes!'

"Which one do you want me to eat..?" you ask.

"Anyone, love."

You look at the (Color) Cupcakes. Hey! (Color) was your favourite color! Wonder what it tastes like. You reach out and grab it and stare for a moment.

'Well I hope you enjoy dieing today.'


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey there! Thanks for reading up until this chapter! In case you haven't noticed, I'm spamming you guys with chapters XD_**

* * *

"Dieing!?" you accidentally cried out lould.

Artie looked at you odd. He cocked his head and gave you a confused look. "Dieing...? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Oh gott did you just say that out lould? Man is this embarrassing...What are you going to say to him? You stumbled for the right words.

"Er, well I'm...dieing to eat this! That's all!" you said. What a bad lie.

"Hm, okay. Well why don't you and see what it tastes like?" he smiled.

"O...okay..." you were still staring at the cupcake, uncertain. You didn't know what he put In these... It seemed like something bad when you heard Arthur's voice.

'Well I hope you enjoy dieing today.' made you think something was up. But what you wanted to know was why spouse kept hearing the voices in your head that sounded like Arthur when Arthur was standing right in front of you...

Should you ask him what he put? Well if he did put something...why would he tell you? So you were at a loss.

'Ugh, when I came here I wasn't expecting a day filled with randomness I just wanted to have fun like a normal girl!' you wanted to scream, but what for?

"Poppet? Aren't you going to eat it? You've been staring for a while now." announced Artie.

You didn't realize you were staring at the cupcake for that long...

'Get out of there NOW.'

URGH! Shut up voice!

'You'll be thanking me later, you know.'

GO AWAY!

'Just trying to help you, because you'll need it.'

Oh gott were you talking to yourself? You MUST be going insane. This is ridiculous! You coudn't resist the urge to yell now, you needed time alone to sort this out.

"Poppet? You okay? You are looking awfully pale..." Asked Artie. He had a hint of nervousness in his tone as he said it.

"I-I need to go now! I'll take this okay!?" you cried as you ran to the direction of 16th. You don't know what the hell you were doing, but you needed some time away from Artie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Arthurs POV)

Ten minutes...ten minutes...where was she? Ten minutes of agonizing waiting... Arthur clutched the handle of the bag for (Name).

"Where the bloody hell was she!?" he said out lould. He was worried about her now. Had she got the hints? Arthur had been using some of his magic to talk to (Name) lately, he just hoped she dosn't eat those absurd cupcakes. He shivered at the thought. He did, have a cupcake, when he was talking to Artie, but that was a big mistake...

He may be a good cook the cupcake gave him stomachache's and headaches and he had to rely on Flying Mint Bunny to keep his sanity in tact. Whatever Artie put in the pastry was some pretty powerful stuff...

"Hey Arthur is that (Name) running?" asked Flying Mint Bunny. Arthur focused for a bit, and turned in the direction that Mint Bunny showed him.

"It is her Minty! Heyyy! (Naaaammme)! Get over here it's me!" he cried as he waved to (Name). (Name) stoped, looked dazed, and it seems like she was about to snap.

Wait, was that...a cupcake in her hands?

Things just got a whole lot weirder now...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Your POV)

There is a guy waving over there to you... You were trying to focus clearly on who it was. The man had blonde hair...and a...wait a minute... ARTHUR!?

Yeah, it's official, your insane.

Who!? What!? Where...HOW!? You wanted to pass out. Well it seemed that he was the Arthur that you knew...I mean the outfit...but the hair! How did he wash the die out? And change so quickly? A-and magically move from one street to another...

You approach him, and look at him. Well enough, Arthur. Arthur was written all over his face I mean the busy eyebrows! Same bushy eyebrows! You were pretty dizzy.

"Ar...thur...?" you ask slowly.

"(N-Name)! Are you alright?" he asked alarm. He quickly hid his arm like he was hiding something...

"I'm fine...but is this the real Arthur Kirkland?" you ask the same question as before.

"Well bloody hell I am! Who wouldn't this this me!?" Arthur replyed.

Arthur cusses today! And he said 'bloody'! This HAS to be him. Because they cannot have two Arthur's who look exactly the same...

RIGHT!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so aparently on dA this is the best story insert ever XD I dont know how that is but yeah.**

* * *

"Is that a cupcake in your hands!?" Arthur asked shaken. You stared at him still dazed. How were they two Arthur's...!? Someone needs to do some major explaining. NOW.

"H-how!? T-there a-a-are TWO Arthur's!?" you asked dazed.

Arthur widen his eyes and put the bag he was holding on the floor. He attempted to calm you down. "N-now now (Name) please calm down! I can explain this!"

"HOW!?" you yelled. Some people stared at you, but then continued walking.

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Er, let's see...okay so basically that Arthur with the...stupid pink hair... Is my counterpart. You know like a opposite?"

...that would explain why he could cook. And his cheery attitude... And just about everything else. Well you suppose that makes sense, in a way.

"Yeah, go on..." you say, when you calmed down for a bit. It started to make a little sense to you.

"Yeah so like an opposite he has a different personality than mine. For example he can actually cook...and he's really cheery and bubbly. But he's insane..." continued Arthur.

You raised an eyebrow. "Insane? What do you mean by that?" you asked, curious.

"(Sighing Noise) The cupcakes...don't eat them. I think he puts...stuff in them...I ate one and I had a really bad headache and a stomachache and I wanted to just scream and have a breakdown. I don't know what he puts in them, but I don't think you should-what are you eating?" Arthur stopped, and noticed something.

You realized you were eating something. There was nothing in your hands tho-OH SHIT. You ate Artie's cupcake without knowing it! (I know I'm a cruel writer-chan)

"OH MY GOD..." You cried scared as you realized you were almost done.

And without any sudden warning, you collapsed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Arthur's POV)

Arthur was on the ground, next to (Name)'s head as he shook her body. "(NAME)!? (NAAAME) WAKE UP! S-SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Arthur yelled in panic as he continued to wake up (Name).

There were people who heard the cries and started crowding around Arthur and (Name). They looked at him, confused.

"S-sir!? What happened!?" asked a man shocked.

"Oh my god she looks really pale!"

"Did she eat something contaminated!?"

Well...it wasn't really contaminated...but it was drugged...

"S-she ate one of the merchants cupcakes and then she fainted!" Arthur cried. He continued to get (Name) awake again, but to no avail.

"Back off! I'm a Dectective! Can you tell me what happened?" a boy made his way out of the crowd and showed Arthur his badge.

"G-Guten Tag...My name is Lukas and I work for Mr. Beilschimdt's dectective agency and I was just searching the area. What is going on here and how did this happen?" he had a hint of German accent as he spoke. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes were just a hint darker in red than Gilbert's. (Lukas is my OC by the way. Just thought I would put him in this for a few chapters) He also wore Gilbert's Prussian Blue millitary uniform.

'Must of made him wear it to make himself feel as awesome as him.' Arthur thought sarcastically.

"Ahem, well anyway...Hello Lukas. My name's Arthur Kirkland. Well you see here, (Name) was talking to me, and she ate a cupcake that she got from one of the other merchants and I think the cupcake was drugged!" explained Arthur.

Lukas seemed to be writing all of this down. He took a look at (Name) and checked her pulse. "Ummmhmm, I know you from Mr. Beilschimdt. Well, she's still alive and breathing. So you don't have to worry about that. As for the person who sold her the cupcake, do you know who he/she was?"

Arthur sighed with relief. "Thank god! Okay, he has a haircut similar to mine, only It's just light strawberry blonde...and he has blue eyes..." Arthur worried if Lukas would question him for that.

"Okay...got that down...anything else?" Lukas wrote as he talked.

"He wears a blue Bowie. Urm...a pink buttoned shirt with a purple vest...way too bubbly." muttered Arthur.

Lukas wrote this down too as well. "Now, what street was he on? After this that,s pretty much all I'll need before I report this to Mr. Beilshimdt so we can start asking around."

"15th Avenue I believe."

"Alright, Danke. I'll go report this to Gilbert. Until then, you should take her home, or somewhere else, to be safe. Until then, do not buy anything from the merchants on 15th Avenue since we don,t know who it may be." Lukas spoke to the crowd, and he walked away. Some of the people began to walk away. Others seemed to be worried and wondered if they could do anything to help.

"Mr. Kirkland? Do you need help?" asked a man.

Arthur smiled warmly. "No no, that's quite alright. I got this." he began to pick up (Name) bridal style.

'Artie...where ever the bloody hell you are right now, I'm going to tear you to pieces.'

* * *

A/N: Lukas is my OC, and of course it's perfectly normal for Prussia to be the detective XD


	9. Chapter 9

**I nevernoticed this before...Holy FRUK 118 VIEWS IN A SINGLE DAY!? THAT'S MORE THAN WHAT I GOT ON AND THATS BEEN ON THE SITE SCINCE LAST WEEK! MAN I LOVE YOU GUYS ;u; But no more of my rambles just read ^^ **I HAD WRITERS BLOCK WHEN I WROTE THIS SO IT SUCKS IM SORRY****

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Artie's POV)

Did he just hear screaming? It was coming from down the street. It sounded like Arthur! He was yelling at (Name) to wake up over and over...

'Ohhh she must have tried the cupcake!' he soon realized. It's not that he put anything /bad/ in it, it was just to knock her out for a few hours. He intended to have her eat it in front of him, but I guess the plan backfired a bit. Either way, he needed to find her.

'I'm not going to lose the game!'

Artie just hated to lose. He would make a fit about it whenever he lost. Like one time he lost a bet to Francis. He threw a hissy fit for a week. Until Francis decided to make him shut up and tell him that Artie won and Francis lost. Francis didn't care, but he could tell that Artie did.

There was a man who seemed to be putting up baracades to 16th street. He was wearing a Prussian military uniform and he seemed to be really busy. He was curious, so he walked up to see him.

"Um. Excuse me? Whatcha' doing?" he asked curiously as he tapped his shoulder. He man turned to look at him.

"Oh hey sir, I'm blocking off this street. Apparently some girl passed out because..." he man stopped, raised an eyebrow at him, and looked at him odd.

"Um, What's wrong there, lad?" he asked as he pouted.

"Sir, I'm going to have to put you under arrest for questioning."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Lukas' POV)

'Hm, I think this should keep the people away for a bit while I sort this out.' Lukas thought as he moved the heavy baracades across the street. Right after he was done blocking off 16th street he was going to head to 14th, and block the street there. Recently he got a call from Gilbert telling him to go check out the festival for any 'suspicious' behavior. Lukas thought this was ridiculous, but he did it anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*flashback*~*~*~~*~*~*

"Ring, ring." rang his phone. It was across the room, and Lukas was sleeping in today because Gilbert gave him a day off.

'Ugh, what could he possibly want /now/!?' he grumbled as he got out of bed and grabbed his phone to answer the call.

"Ugh, Guten Morgen, now what the heck do you want." Lukas grumbled. He was cranky from being disturbed from his sleep.

"Hallo Kumpel! It's about your day off... I decided to cancel it..sorry." Gilbert said. (Kumpel means Buddy in German, I decided to use something other than Google Translate this time)

"WHAT!?" Lukas yelled in rage. "THIS IS MY FIRST DAY OFF YOU GIVE ME AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO CANCEL IT!?"

Gilbert had the phone to his ear, and he was so lould, he had to take the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Mein gott Kumpel, why so lould!?" Gilbert asked in shock.

"YOU CANCELED MY ONLY DAY OFF! WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS BETTER BE IMPORTAINT." Lukas spat into the phone.

"Err, well, ahem. If your done YELLING, I can get on with it." Gilbert sighed.

"...fine." responded Lukas.

"Now, let's see, there is the Cupcake festival today. And you know, There can be some major psychopaths out there. And all our detectives are out elsewhere doing errands. I only gave you the one day off...but can you please check the place out? Bitte?" pleaded Gilbert.

"What psychopath goes to a thing like that I mean, really?" Lukas sighed. This is getting ridiculous.

"Arthur Kirkland is going to be there, and his food sucks, it's serriously enedible. SO, can you please just take a look and see if anyone is pretty okay. Nothing wrong. You got that down?"

...

"Come on, Lukas! Hey, tell ya' what, if you go, you can eat cupcakes!"

"You think that's going to make me go?" said Lukas irritated.

"(Sighing Noise) I know it's stupid, but bad things had happened before at this festival! Kidnappers, Pedos, you know! Don't you remember that one time? Francis decided to have a little too much fun and-"

"OKAY! I'll go then." sighed Lukas. "Let me get my uniform on..." he mumbled as he stumbled over to the closet.

'This better be worth it...'

~*~*~*~~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ugh pointless flashback was pointless I was in a slump)

'Okay, I just need to slide this here..' Lukas dragged the baracade across the street. 'Mein gott this is heavy.'

Then suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. "Um. Excuse me, whatcha' doing?" a man asked. He had a slight British accent. He was wearing a blue Bowtie... And a pink long sleeved button up shirt and a purple vest.

He had light strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes with pink spirals in his eyes. He matched Arthur's description perfectly...

'This must be him...' he swallowd hard. Gilbert wasn't with him right now, and he admitted he didn't know exactly what to do. He had handcuffs in his pockets just in case...he raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him odd.

"Um, what,s wrong there lad?" the man who looked like Kirkland asked.

Lukas got the handcuffs out of his pocket, and held them in front of him. "Sir, I'm going to have to

It you under arrest for questioning." said Lukas as he took the handcuffs and put them on Artie's wrists.

"Wha-what!?" he asked, startled.

"Come with me, sir. You're coming to Mr. Beilschimdt's Dectective Agency for some questioning." replied Lukas.

"What questioning!? I didn't do anything wrong!" Artie cried as Lukas dragged his arms as he walked down the streets.

"Oh I think you have. Come on, follow me." responded Lukas as he continued to drag Artie.

'Well I guess my day off has been ruined, but at least something actually happened today...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Arthur's POV)

He walked down the street with (Name) in his arms. He couldn't help put pout and worry about her. He didn't know how long she was going to stay like this...

'What did that wanker do to you...?' he couldn't help but wonder. He rubbed (Name)'s head as Arthur was walking down the street. He decided he would take her back to her house.

(Time skip cuz I don't know what to write here)

Arthur rang the doorbell to (Name)'s house. After a few hours (he took the bus about halfway) of walking he had finally gotten to her home. There was a note on the door, he stopped to read it.

Dear (Name),

Went shopping, be back soon.

-Mom-

P.S if you come home with Arthur I made some tea in the kitchen, help yourselves to anything in the fridge.

"Oh well that was rather nice of her..." said Arthur as he tried to open the door. But it was locked. How was he supposed to get inside!?

Arthur's first thought was to look around the mat or the plants to see if there was a key there. But what if someone saw him and thought he was trying to break in? That would be hard to explain because for one, (Name) was unconscious, and two, eh, there was no two.

Arthur could also search (Name)'s pockets for the keys, but that would be very weird. And what if she woke up while he was doing it? That would be the awkwardest thing ever.

He could pick the lock...but with what?

'This is difficult. I wish you weren't out cold right now, (Name), and curse that Artie!'

A voice came from behind Arthur, it was flying mint bunny!

"Hiya Arthur! I came to help you out! I thought you might need it!" she cried as she circled him.

"Oh Minty! I'm glad you came! Um, I need to get in, can you go around the back gate and open the door please?" Arthur asked with puppy eyes.

Flying Mint Bunny circled around him one more time and flew to the gate. "Sure thing Arthur!" she giggled as he flew over the gate to unlock the gate to the backyard. (Name)'s mom never locks the back door. They don't really need to, since they lock the gate.

She flew over the fence, and there was a hatching sound, and then the gate opened. Finally! He could do something about (Name)!

"Thank you Minty!" cheered Arthur as he picked (Name)'s body up and went to the backyard. He was about to close the gate when he heard a voice.

"What do you think you're doing!? You trying to rape her or something!? Ohohohohohon~"

He stopped and turned around.

"FRANCIS!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I could have been an a$$ and stopped updating on purpose just to screw with you guys but I decided I wasn't going to do that today XD**

* * *

"F-F-FRANCIS!? What the bloody hell are you doing here!? Go away!" Arthur cried dumbfounded. What is he doing here he doesn't live here! Arthur stared at Francis, Francis stared at Arthur. Arthur had this 'Oh-my-god-what-the-fuck-is-he-doing-here' look on his face, while Francis had this 'Ohohohohohon' look on his face.

"I was just walking enjoying the beautiful weather when Poof! You knocked (Name) out cold and you're dragging her into the backyard for who knows what! Are you trying to make me jealous? Ohohohon you're almost as good as me when it comes to love!" blabbed Francis.

Arthur gagged as he heard what Francis thought he was doing and he almost lost it. "You bloody git! I did no such thing! Me acting as you!? BLOODY HELL NO! Now why don't you leave me alone you wanker! SHE passed out, I'M taking care of her, YOU are leaving right now!" yelled Arthur as he carefully put (Name)'s body on the grass as he pushed Francis around and kicked his butt to make him move away from him.

"Ooooohhh we're playing that game now? Ohohohohon~"

Arthur gagged once more as he pushed him to the ground and slammed the gate. "GO AWAY!" he yelled. He picked up (Name) and he went over to the back door. He tried opening it. As he suspected, it was unlocked. He went inside and locked the door behind him just in case Francis came back again.

He was in the kitchen now, he smelled something coming from the table. He looked and saw it was tea that (Name)'s mother left for him and (Name). 'I'll get the tea later...' he thought as he went to the couch and laid (Name) on the couch. He sat beside her legs.

'How long is she going to sleep anyway?' he thought, worried. He decided to stay by her side until she woke up. That way if (Name) woke up he could go find Artie while (Name) stayed safely at home.

'Well she isn't going anywhere...I should get some of that tea...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Lukas's POV)

"Hallo Gilbert? I'm back!" Lukas called as he entered the office. He was still dragging Artie by the arm. He stood by the counter as he saw him come out of a room. "Ja?" he asked as he looked at Artie, then at the cuffs.

"Ach? What's with you? You brought in Kirkland?" Gilbert seemed confused. He stared at Artie. "What did Kirkland do?"

"Wait this isn't Kirkland! Kirkland is blonde!" said Lukas. He stared at Artie. "What is your name anyway?" he asked.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland..." Artie said quietly.

Lukas stared at him in shock. 'There can't be two Arthur Kirkland's...' Lukas turned to Gilbert.

"Lukas." Gilbert said calmly. "That's Arthur..."

"N-No he isn't! Look at him! Don't you see anything /wrong/ with him!? Like oh I don't know, his EYES!?" Lukas cried. He turned to Artie. "No, serriously what is your name?" He glared at him.

"I'm being serrious...my name is Arthur!" Artie cried. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Kumpel, I don't have time for this..." muttered Gilbert. He sighed.

Lukas wanted to yell his head off right now. That little...! How dare he mock him. "You IDIOT. You can't both be Arthur!" he spat.

Artie raised an eyebrow. "Well then what are we going to do about it?" he asked sad.

Lukas looked at him for a moment. 'Did I do that...?' he felt a little bad now... "(Fast Sigh) Okay fine. From now on your name is Artie instead of Arthur, got it? Artie Kikland." said Lukas irritated.

"Artie...?" asked Gilbert in an confused tone. "That sounds pretty good enough. How about that Arth-I mean Artie."l

"Ooohhh I like that name! Okay, that's my name now then!" Giggled Artie in a cheerful tone.

"What am I dealing with anyway...?" Lukas wanted to facepalm. 'Why do /I/ always get the weird ones...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Artie's POV)

"Come on right this way." said Gilbert as he lead Artie into a small room with a table with three chairs next to it.

Artie wondered what was going on. What did he even do anyway? It's not like he out anything /lethal/ in it, she just passed out...end of story. So why was this even happening to him?

"Um...what am I doing?" he asked confused.

Lukas gave him a long hard stare. "You're being questioned. Step into this room and have a seat."

"Hmmmm...'Kay." he said as he walked into the room and took a seat at the chair. He saw the others sat across from him and they looked like they were ready to begin.

"So what were in those cupcakes?" asked Gilbert.

"Hm, Vanilla, some sugar...and just one of my /special/ ingredients." replied Arthur.

"What /kind/ of ingredients you mean...?" asked Lukas.

"If I told then they wouldn't be secret~" chirped Artie.

"I don,t think this is going to get anywhere." said Lukas.

"Errr...let's keep trying...Okay. Next question. How many cupcakes did you bake?"

"Um, I believe 3 dozen..."

"So who bought them?"

"(Name), that Arthur fellow, and I believe that's it." responded Artie. He looked at them for a moment, why were they doing this? 'I thought they would already know this already' he thought, boredly. He had a bored poker-face look on his face as he answered the questions they were asking him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Several minutes pass of questioning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Your POV)

The last thing you remembered was being by Arthur's side and then passing out. Er...what happened anyway? You struggled to remember. Well you finally remembered Artie, and the cupcakes...the damn cupcakes...

You just woke up, and you were on your couch, in your living room. Wait, what? You didn't remember going home...

"Eh...eh?" you said dazed,looking around. Well, nothing seemed out of the ordinary...unless Artie was here...Oh mein Gott hell NO.

"Oh, you're awake now? I'm in the kitchen drinking you're moms tea she left me! Be right in~" answered that familiar British voice again.

Was that Artie or Arthur...? It was kind of hard to tell. They sounded so alike, you didn't know whether to scream and pass out again, or sit there and relax.

"Who's there!?" you croaked. "Tell me now! I'm a black belt and I know how to freaking use it!" you cry. It was a rather useless cry, but you knew Martial Arts really well and can kick anybody's butt if you felt the need to.

"Now Now, don't get so agitated. It's just me, love." sighed Arthur as he walked into the living room. "That tea was rather delicious. Are you feeling alright? No cuts or bruises or headaches?" He asked concerned as he placed his hand across your forehead.

"Well um, I don't feel weird..." you say unsure. What was IN that cupcake!? "Arthur, um, what are we going to do now?" you ask.

Arthur scratched his head. "I was going to go to that stupid Artie's place and give him a little piece of my mind but I don't suppose you would like to go there now would you..."

"Hm, well I don't want to die...well I didn't die when I ate the cupcake but errr..." you shiver.

Arthur nodded, than got up from the couch. "Well I suppose you are right. I promise I will be alright, if I don't come back in about, let's say, five hours go call Gilbert and his little assistant. I'm sure they'll get the job done."

Wait, what!? He can't go there alone! What is he thinking? You tried to get up, but you found your body was surprisingly sore. Oh thats just wonderful. Truly wonderful... Now what were you going to do to help? I mean you wanted to help as much as Arthur, but you can't help with a sore body and an slight hint of a headache. You sigh, as you figure out what to do. "A-Arthur! What are you thinking!?" You can't do that what if he does stuff to you!" you cry.

Arthur chuckled. "Please, what would he want with me of all people? Well actually a lot of things but ahem, that's beside the point! He hurt you and I'm not going to let that go!" he said with so much determination. He really cared about you...

Awww that's so sweet! Wait...

WERE YOU FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Some Violent gorey shit at the end.**

** Also~ Like Death the Kid from Soul Eater? I wrote a reader insert about him! It's called Asymmetric Love. Look at it please if you get the chance. C:**

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, you could be falling in love with him! H-How could that happen!? You've known Arthur Kirkland for years, you were friends, you'd play together, how are you feeling all of this now!? It never happened before! All of your feelings right now...

You could feel your heart beat faster and faster at every thought of it. Is that normal? Nope. Face it, you were in love. No going back now...

Did he feel the same way? Er...should you tell him that you loved-NO! If you told him that would ruin your friendship like, forever! You can't tell him that...

"Hm? (Name) are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked concerned. You realized that you were too deep in thought.

You started to blush, and you could feel it. It's like going Tsundere, but on you, and not Arthur. (Because we all know how Tsundere England is) "Y-Y-Yeah! I'm like, totally fine!" you stutter. He looked at you strangely, and then tilted his head. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-Yes!"

"Well, I'm off to go find where that Artie fellow is..."

"You mean you don't know?" you ask curious. Well if he doesn't know where his place is, how would he expect to find him?

"Who's Artie?" you ask. "Oh, and also, do you even know where he is?"

Arthur frowned. "Oh, well I guess I need to start looking now...my best bet is that he is at the Dectective Agency so I'll just head There." he responded.

You saw him exit the door, then he went off.

"Wait come back..." you whispered, but he was already gone...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Artie's POV)

"AM I DONE NOW!?" yelled Artie. He was growing impatient, which was never really a good sign. He glared at Gilbert, and he saw him writing on a clipboard. "Ja ja, hold on, will ya'?" he grumbled impatient. "Hey Lukas, go um, tell him stuff."

"Like what...?" asked Lukas.

"I don't care, whatever keeps him busy, hey tell him about your daily life. THAT will put him to sleep." said Gilbert as he walked out the room. ((Mein Gott how rude))

"Forget you too buddy." Lukas mumbled.

"Why hush! That is no way to talk to someone older than you!" cried Artie.

"Well _he_started it." grumbled Lukas. He rolled his eyes. "Uh, I have no freaking life anymore. Why don't I quit this job?! I don't know why!" he mumbled some more pacing back and forth. This...surprised Artie, like he wasn't sure what was going on with the boy, it seemed to him like he was in a lot of pain. Frustraited too. "S-Sir!? A-Are you ever alright?" he asked stunned. Lukas turned to look at him. "Well of course I'm fine, duh! And your luck you are not in jail yet! Just waiting for Gilbert to decide what we are going to do with you, so don't go ANYWHERE." instructed Lukas. Artie nodded and twidled his thumbs. This was not going to be very fun, now is it?

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*(timeskip)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Lukas' POV)

"Gilbert? GILBERT!" he screamed as he rushed to find his rude but awesome boss. He dashed into the halls and the rooms but he saw no sign of him... Where _was_he!? "GILBERT ANSWER ME!" he yelled even loulder, until he heard a yelling in his right ear. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M RIGHT HERE." Gilbert cried, Lukas stumbled in startlement. Lukas stumbled his words. "I-I have something I have to say..." he whispered. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "and just what might that be?" he asked.

"...Artie is gone."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Your POV)

Arthur was gone. He left you alone at the house, while he went to find the lookalike who attempted to kidnap you. As much as you wanted to help him, what could you do? It's not like you had anything to fight against...well there was that frying pan hanging on the shelf of your kitchen, but hitting men is Elizaveta's job.

"Arthur why did you have to go!?" you cried out lould, "it's not fair!" you began to cry. "It's...not...fair..." you sobbed. Just then the phone rang. You looked over to see who it was, and it was mom. 'Oh no.' you thought. 'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?' you raced to pick up the phone. There was a bit of static, then a voice came through, but it wasn't your mom.

It was Artie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX (Arthur's POV)

Arthur continued to walk to the Agency, he was determined to find his lookalike and bring him down. I mean who does that to (Name)? 'That bastard' he thought out lould as he walked. He caught sight of the red bricked building a few minutes later. There! That was it! He began to walk faster as he opened up the front door. "Hello?" he called. "Gil? Lukas?"  
Lukas stumbled in the door, there was a slap mark on his face as he tried to smile. "O-Oh, hey Athur…what's up?!" he stammered. Arthur looked at him in shock, "L-Lukas?! What happened to you?" he cried. "Mr. Gilbert slapped me because I told him that Artie got away….I don't know how but he's gone!" he shouted. "Oh, so is that why your cheek is red?" Arthur asked. Lukas nodded. "Pretty much yes." He answered. Arthur nodded in understandment. "I….see. Well what are we going to do!? He might be doing who knows what! We have to stop him!" he continued.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (Artie's POV)

"Aw come on, Love! Just a little more~!" cheered Artie in his sadistic cheerful tone. (Name)'s mother looked at him in shock, she was tied up in a room with Artie. He was sharpening his knife and had his signature Cheshire sadistic smile on his face. (Name)'s mother looked at him in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" she cried. "Oh~ It's for my cupcakes, poppet~! I want to (Name) to try them and tell me what she thinks of it~!" chirped Artie.

"C-Cupcakes!?" cried (Name)'s mother, and Arthur only nodded. "W-Well don't put too much sugar… I don't like (Name) eating too much sweets…" stumbled (Name)'s mother. Artie only smiled more sadisticly and held the knife up high. "Oh~" he giggled. "I'm not using sugar…"  
The mother of (Name) eye's started to drown up in tears. "A-Ah…A-Ah…KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as lould as her lungs could as she braced herself for Arties big slash, it hit her right in her cheeks, a huge would filled (Name)'s Mom with blood. She screamed out in pain as Artie only laughed loulder and loulder. "Oh don't scream so hard, poppet you're ruining the fun~!" he chirped as he went to make more insisions; One on her other cheek and the other on her shoulder. There was blood everywhere as Artie began to take the knife and lick off the remains. (as gross as that sounds) He smiled sadisticly.

Oh will anyone come to save us?

* * *

**I posted this on dA yesterday night. Hope you like it! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Your POV:

...oh fucking shit, you are so screwed. Like, think of all the times you said you were screwed, added that up and multiplied by 100,000. THAT screwed.  
Yeah, you were screwed over hard.

You swallowed hard. Your vision was all blurry as you managed to talk into the phone.

"H-Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh..." God was that really all that was coming out of your mouth?

"Why helllooooooooooo poppet!" he chirped into the phone. That evil sadistic retard...

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" you yelled.

"Oh...nothin~ Just your lovely body!"

"PEDOPHILE PERVERT!"

"Oh did I say that oulould..."

"STOP SCREWING AROUND AND TELL ME FOR REAL!"

"Oh I was being quite serrious."

"I swear if this is Francis on a prank call I will take my whisk and shove it up his-"

"Oh is that really how you talk to your boyfriend~?"

"I will fucking murder you."

"You're BORING. I'm hanging up."

"Wait n-"

...click.

"FUCK IT!" you threw the phone at the wall which took the reciever with it and ended up breaking it.

"Well that was a total waste of my-" wait...that call was from your mothers phone...

WHAT DID THAT CUPCAKE LOVING MOTHER FUCKING RETARD DO WITH YOUR MOTHER!?

Hm...that sounded SO wrong. Let me rephrase that.

WHAT DID THAT CUPCAKE LOVING ASSHOLE BITCH DO WITH YOUR MOTHER?  
...there, muuuuch better.

Obiously there was somthing wrong. Arthur, the real one, was out of the house looking for Artie, and he left you alone to worry.

Well not anymore because you are going to find that bastard and shove your whisk up his-

"(NAME) IT'S ME (FRIEND NAME) I AM COMING IN!"

"...ASS!" you accidently blurted out.

"Excuse me?" she asked, as she tilted her head.

You shook your head, "No not you I mean Artie."

"The...pink one?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because I bumped into him on the streets on my way here... He tried to follow me but I sprayed him with pepper spray and ran as fast as hell over here." she answered.

...Ahh.

"...Ahh." you responded.

"MmmHmm! So, what are you planning on doing from this point?" she asked.

"Going to find my mother!" you cried, as (Friend Name) eyes widened.

"C-CAN I COME I FREAKING LOVE MYSTERIES AND KICKING ASS!"

You laughed. That was the first time you probably laughed at all during this mess. "Fine fine. Let's go!" you cried.

"NUU NUU NUU NOT SO FAST." she cried as you halted. She handed you the whisk.

Oh god. "FUCK YEAH NOW LETS GO!" you cried as you dahsed out the door.

'Here I come you relentless son of a bitch! Here I come!'

Arthur's POV:

"Come on Lukas, let's go find Artie." stated Arthur. Lukas nodded, "Right we have to stop him from doing any more stupid things!" he answered as he walked out the door with Arthur.

"Hey where is that girl you were with? You know the one that was involved in this?" he asked.

"Oh, you must mean (Name). Well, I told her to stay at the house because it was too dangerous. Chances are she's cussing the bloody hell out of Artie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"THAT FREAKING ASSHOLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM...OHHHHH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL STRANGLE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM THAT BASTARD."~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

"Oh well that's nice to know."

"Yeah she sure has a mouth on her when she's angry."

Lukas laughed, "haha!"  
Your POV:

"...(Name)?"

"Yeah (Name)?"

"...where are we even going?"

"I'm not sure..."

"oh I see..."

"I just want my mom back.

* * *

**a/n: ASSFFGHJKS F IM SO SORRY THIS WAS LATE AHHHHH ( / *Q*)/**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we even going...?" asked (Friend Name).

"I don't know okay!" you sighed as you walked. It was obvious, all you were doing was just walking in one random direction.

"Hey how's Alfred?" you started to strike a conversation. She looked up. "Oh Him? Fine...still eats though," she laughed.

"Ha since when is he not hungry!?" you laughed.

"Um, NEVER! Ahahaha!" she laughed.

You continued to walk and talk with her, when you felt someone knock into you.

"What, watch it dumbass!" he growled.

"Sorry, geez who shitted in your cornflakes today?" you answered annoyed.

"Whatever, I got to meet with someone so get outta the damn way." he answered coldly as he shoved you away and began walking.

"UGH. BETCH." (Friend Name) yelled behind him. "Who the heck does he think he is." she sighed.

"Um is it just me or does it seem like he resembled Alfred a little bit?" you hesitated.

"Oh please he's too lame to be Alfred." she rolled his eyes.

You nodded. "True..." you respond.

...

"Wanna follow him?" you ask.

"Agreed."

Arthurs POV:

'Where the bloody hell am I even going?' Arthur thought as he was walking down the streets. It was gonna take some effort to find Artie, and he better find him soon. But It was pretty hard to find someone when you don't even know where they were...Arthur decided to walk around town and ask the people if they've seen him around or where they saw him last.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked a young woman. "Yes can I help you?" she asked. "I was wondering...has anyone around here...strange passed by?" he asked.

"Hm, define strange."

"Pink hair? Two toned eye colour? Anyone like that?" he asked. The woman shrugged. "Don't think so, but I would've seen someone like that if they did pass by, that seems pretty stand outish. Sorry." the woman responded. Arthur sighed. "Oh, well that's okay. Bye!" he continued walking. He walked and wondered if anyone had seen him, or knew where he went.

"Excuse me, sir?" he walked up to a man in his early 30ies. "Yes?" the man asked. "Have you seen anything unusal, like a pink haired man..?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think...be more specific." he answered. "Two toned eye colour?"

"I might have...he was wearing a sweater vest."

"That's him! Do you know where he has gone? I'm looking for him." asked Arthur. The man hesitated. "Well, I saw him walk down the corner over there, by the shopping districts." the man pointed in the direction of where he saw Artie last. "Thank you so much sir!" cried Arthur as he headed to the districts. "No problem, and I hope you find your friend soon!" smiled the man as he walked off.

Arthur mumbled. "No way in hell is that pscycopath(?) my friend."

* * *

**Short chapter...I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING DX**


End file.
